


Coming of Age

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clichés are clichés for a reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Foolishly unbeta’ed.

Vee won’t take him to Linc; she won’t let him see his brother – _You’re too young_. She doesn’t explain why he’s too young, though. So Michael does what he knows will work even on Vee who, aside from Linc, knows him better than anyone else. His lower lip wobbles and a single, shiny tear rolls down his cheek; he heaves a sigh and stares at her through wet eyelashes. Clichés – but well... clichés are clichés for a reason. Vee yields; she mumbles she’ll regret this sooner rather than later but she yields.

He inwardly gloats. That is... until they enter the dingy apartment where Lincoln has passed out, high on only God knows what. Different kind of cliché. There are no prettily quivering lips or glistening eyes anymore, then. His mouth twists in an ugly way and he’s too busy trying not to choke on his distress to hold back his tears. He doesn’t protest when Vee squeezes his hand. He knows it’s not entirely true, but he wants to believe that she holds onto him as much as he holds onto her.

He is too young – but he ages just a tad faster when he crouches by Lincoln’s side.

End


End file.
